Not The Same
by Alyria
Summary: Just a few days after Syaoran leaves for Hong Kong, he comes back. Or did he?
1. Remembering

-Cardcaptor Sakura-  
  
Not The Same  
  
by ykam12  
  
-Author's Notes-  
  
First, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any anime ever.  
  
Second, this is my very first fanfic, so I hope it isn't too bad.  
  
Key:  
  
-- is the sections. It also contains the chapter name.  
  
Ex: -Chapter Fifty One * Confession-  
  
"" is where characters say something.  
  
Ex: "I got it!" Sakura said.  
  
'' is where characters are thinking something.  
  
Ex: 'He must be lying again,' Chiharu thought to herself.  
  
And now the story begins.  
  
-Chapter One * Remembering-  
  
The airport wasn't very crowded, but the buzz of busy people hovered in the air. Among those people were a boy and a girl. The girl, Sakura, had a teddy bear in her arms. Sakura was glad that she was able to see the boy, Syaoran, that day. However, she was sad that Syaoran had to leave. His mother called him requesting that he come back to Hong Kong now that all of the Clow Cards have been captured and transformed into Sakura Cards.  
  
"I'll miss you, Sakura" said Syaoran. His eyes were shining as if he may cry, but he was strong.  
  
"But, do you really have to go?" said Sakura, frowning.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'll be back someday!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Promise?" said Sakura, smiling.  
  
"I promise!" said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran boarded the plane. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she smiled. She knew that she would meet him again someday. She just had to. Sakura continued gazing out the window until the plane was engulfed in the clouds.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She seemed to be on the floor .. no, it was too soft to be the floor. She lifted a sheet off of herself and sat up. She was in her bedroom, which must mean she was in bed.  
  
"That dream," Sakura said to herself, "was the day Syaoran left Japan. The day he gave me the teddy bear." Ever since Syaoran left, Sakura would take the teddy bear with her almost everywhere she went.  
  
Sakura looked off to the side and saw her clock. She was an hour late for school!  
  
Sakura quickly put on her clothes and grabbed her bag. Before dashing out of the room, Sakura gently picked up the teddy bear from her table and took it with her. Then, Sakura dashed out of her room and fell down the stairs. She quickly recovered and went outside. She put on her roller blades super fast and skated towards the school.  
  
Yukito and Touya already left for school, obviously. Why would they wait an hour just for Sakura to get up and get going? They wouldn't. Sakura started skating faster and faster. She went so fast that she ran into a cherry blossom tree!  
  
"Itaaaai! What else can go wrong today?" Sakura said, spitting out cherry blossoms that landed in her mouth. After getting up, it seemed like something was missing. She looked at the ground carefully. Once she saw that she hadn't dropped anything, she continued skating towards the school, except slower.  
  
When Sakura arrived at the school, it was closed. She looked around and saw nobody. The place seemed to be completely deserted. The only thing that could be heard was the wind.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sakura called out. There was no answer.  
  
Just then, a boy came out from behind a tree and looked over at Sakura. Sakura couldn't really see who it was, but she was surprised to see him there.  
  
"Oh, hi! Could you tell my why the school is closed? I woke up kind of late and I-" Sakura stopped herself. She looked at the boy carefully. His hair was a bit messy but was shiny and brown. His eyes were also brown, Hong Kong brown. Sakura recognized him instantly. He was the one person Sakura could never forget. "S-Syaoran?"  
  
The boy gasped, as if he was surprised that he was seen. He ran off behind the school and disappeared. Sakura just stood there at the school gate, confused.  
  
'Syaoran,' Sakura's thoughts were jumbled. 'It's Syaoran, but how? Why? What's going on and why did he run off?' Her thoughts were then interrupted by her stomach, which growled loudly. She was in such a hurry that she forgot to eat breakfast. She finally started on her way home.  
  
When Sakura got home, she found her dad, Fujitaka, in the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura! Where did you go?" Fujitaka said, worried.  
  
"I went to school, but it was closed," Sakura said as she sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"It probably was! Who would go to school on Sunday?" Fujitaka said, laughing. Hearing that made Sakura nearly fall off her chair.  
  
After Sakura finished eating, Sakura's older brother, Touya, came home.  
  
"Touya! Where did you go?" Sakura said, pretending to be worried.  
  
"I was studying with Yukito," Touya said.  
  
"Today's Sunda-" Sakura said.  
  
"I saw you going to school," Touya interrupted, "and you should've stayed there, even if it's Sunday. That way, I could invite Yukito over here to study without you causing a mess, kaijuu."  
  
Sakura became furious and marched towards Touya. She just couldn't stand her brother teasing her so much just because he was bigger than her. She wished that one day she would be bigger than Touya and squash him like a bug with her foot. Then she sighed, knowing that it would never happen, and walked up to her room.  
  
Kero was still asleep. Sakura changed her clothes and decided to go see Tomoyo, her cousin and very best friend. She would ask about Syaoran and tell her about how he showed up at school. She could tell Tomoyo about anything and she was always able to help her in some way.  
  
Then, Sakura realized something. The bear Syaoran gave her had disappeared and was nowhere to be found.  
  
-End Chapter One-  
  
-Author's Notes-  
  
I added things, just like I said I would, but it's still short. Oh, well.  
  
Also, thank you AnimeAngel302 for reviewing. 


	2. Syaoran

-Cardcaptor Sakura-  
  
Not The Same  
  
by ykam12  
  
-Author's Notes-  
  
First, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any anime ever.  
  
Second, this is my very first fanfic, so I hope it isn't too bad.  
  
Key:  
  
-- is the sections. It also contains the chapter name.  
  
Ex: -Chapter Fifty One * Confession-  
  
"" is where characters say something.  
  
Ex: "I got it!" Sakura said.  
  
'' is where characters are thinking something.  
  
Ex: 'He must be lying again,' Chiharu thought to herself.  
  
In the last chapter, Sakura found a boy at school on Sunday. She recognized him as Syaoran. Confused, she decides to talk with Tomoyo, but before she can do that, she has a bigger problem on her hands. The teddy bear Syaoran gave her is missing.  
  
And now the story continues.  
  
-Chapter Two * Syaoran-  
  
"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Sakura was really in trouble, now. She looked in her closet, under her bed, in the bathroom, and everywhere in the house. The bear was still missing. Tears stung Sakura's eyes. "This can't be happening!"  
  
"What's going on?" Kero was awake. He couldn't sleep with all the racket Sakura was making. He started jumping up and down on his little bed in Sakura's drawer. "How do you expect me to get some sleep if you keeping running around the house and slamming everything open and closed?!"  
  
"Gomen ne, Kero-chan," Sakura said, still searching. "Have you seen a teddy bear?"  
  
"What?" Kero was confused. Did Sakura think he was stupid? "Of course I've seen a teddy bear! They're those little versions of real bears that are full of soft stuffing!"  
  
"I meant mine," Sakura clarified. "It's missing."  
  
"Oh, you mean that one you're always carrying around?" Kero seemed to know where it was. Sakura nodded and waited for his answer patiently. Kero looked up at Sakura and gave her a big smile. Sakura put her hands together and returned the smile. "I have no idea where it went."  
  
Sakura dropped to her knees and started crying like a first-grader. Her teddy bear was lost forever. A cool breeze flew into the room from a window. The sound of the wind seemed to calm her down and gave her an idea. Maybe she left the teddy bear outside when she was on her way to school that morning.  
  
As quickly as she did earlier, she dashed out of her room and fell down the stairs again. It took a bit longer for her to recover, but as soon as she did, she went outside.  
  
Instead of skating really fast, she walked very slowly, observing everything around her carefully. She went in exactly the same direction as she did this morning, even running into the cherry blossom tree again. She kept going until she reached the school.  
  
The school was still closed. Everything was still and lifeless. Sakura looked by the tree to see if Syaoran would be there again, but there was nothing. He was gone. Sakura looked carefully around the school gate in search of her teddy bear, but there was nothing there, either.  
  
Sakura had looked everywhere and the teddy bear still was not found. It could have been stolen. It could have been thrown away. It could have been kicked into the ocean. Sakura didn't know. All she knew was that her teddy bear was gone and she could never have it again. The only thing that Syaoran left for her was gone. She could never have it back.  
  
This hit Sakura like a bomb. Sakura fell to her knees again and let the tears come. She stared blankly at the sky. Gray clouds had covered the bright sunshine. The sky gave out a loud roar. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to squeeze back the tears, but the were flowing like a fountain. The sky shared her sadness and started crying along with her. Rain poured endlessly onto the streets of Tomoeda.  
  
Sakura started to shiver and she sneezed. It would be best to see Tomoyo now. Sakura got up and ran, still crying, towards Tomoyo's place. Tomoyo was the only one who could help Sakura. Either Tomoyo, or ...  
  
Wham! Sakura ran right into someone. She quickly bowed her head and said, "Sumimasen!"  
  
"Sakura," the person said. Sakura thought that voice was familiar. She could tell that voice was born in Hong Kong. She slowly looked up at the owner of the voice.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura's sadness left her completely.  
  
"Did you drop this?" Syaoran was holding a teddy bear. It was the teddy bear Sakura looked all over her house for. The teddy bear she looked all over town for. The teddy bear she cried and fussed about. It was the teddy bear Sakura brought with her everywhere, the teddy bear Syaoran gave her before he left for Hong Kong. Sakura quickly snatched it away from him. Syaoran looked surprised.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' Sakura didn't know why she snatched the teddy bear from Syaoran so aggressively. 'I feel like something is different, but I'm not sure.'  
  
"I'll walk with you, Sakura." Syaoran held an umbrella over Sakura's head. "Where are you headed?"  
  
Sakura thought that she no longer needed to go to Tomoyo's place now that she had the teddy bear and was with Syaoran, but something inside her said that something wasn't quite right. Sakura replied, "I need to see Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Okay," Syaoran said. He put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura jerked forward and Syaoran took is arm away. "What's wrong?"  
  
'What's happening to me?' Sakura looked at Syaoran with helpless eyes. 'I finally meet Syaoran again and this is how I'm treating him, but why? I don't feel comfortable around him anymore. It's like he's another person. Why am I so confused?'  
  
Sakura started sneezing again. Syaoran came over to her. "We should get you home. You're catching a cold."  
  
"Stay away from me!" Sakura yelled and pushed Syaoran aside. Sakura started running towards Tomoyo's place, leaving Syaoran behind, and tears returned to her once more.  
  
'I can't believe it,' Sakura's confusion returned. 'That may have been the last time I would ever get to see Syaoran again. I still haven't told him how much he means to me. I love him so much, but why am I yelling at him like that? Why am I being so mean to him?'  
  
-End Chapter Two-  
  
-Author's Notes-  
  
My stories are always so fast paced ... and the chapters end up being so short.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!! Thank you. 


End file.
